


Black Heart, Burned White

by babyfairy



Series: Cosa Nostra [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, what even is this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/pseuds/babyfairy
Summary: Baekhyun is the best at what he does. And what he wants, he will get.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitterjongdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjongdae/gifts).



> k. um. no fucking clue what i was doing with this lmao. i'm not even sure it's half way decent BUT it's a gift for [my angel](http://lipsticktaehyung.tumblr.com/), so as long as they like it, i'm cool.  
> also!! it was inspired by an age old conversation we had and by my own edits, [x](http://babyfairybaekhyun.tumblr.com/post/151542648917/exo-aesthetics-kingpin-au-baekhyun-as-the), [x](http://babyfairybaekhyun.tumblr.com/post/151542430502/exo-aesthetics-kingpin-au-kyungsoo-as-the).  
> the title for this series came from my [precious lil nugget](https://byunjaebum.tumblr.com/), thaaaaaaaaank you for the help!  
> if you're interested, i had Run This, Playboy, Lady Luck, and Lotto on repeat while writing this~.
> 
> also also - other pairings will be written about in this series, just a heads up.

The room is edging towards crowded, but not yet overflowing. Even with the amount of people here it’s quiet; no one dares to make too much noise, to cause a scene. They know better.

After all, none of them want to be the reason their house of sins gets shut down.

Baekhyun glides through the crowd. He slides around people with ease, as if the marble floor is coated in wax, as if he walked on water. The eyes of every person he passes follow him, attention caught. Some stare openly; some peek at him, as if trying to keep the curiosity and attraction a secret.

He smirks and continues through the room.

Tonight is a work night, and Baekhyun loves his job. There’s a man Junmyeon is interested in recruiting; Yixing has gathered the information needed, and now it’s Baekhyun’s turn to seduce, to close the deal, to bring the prize home.

The catch is that Junmyeon’s pick is wanted by other groups as well, other underground bosses that need an extra hand. And as he walks the floor, Baekhyun can see signs of recruiters from those other groups, searching for the same man that he is.

Well, he’ll just have to be quicker.

Baekhyun stops near a poker table. He watches a waitress go by and snags a glass of wine from her tray, sipping the contents carefully. It’s cool and sweet, just sharp enough to push a faint shiver down his spine. There’s dim music playing, something soft and seductive, catchy enough to make his foot tap absently against the floor. Any other place and he might grab someone, might start dancing.

But he’s on duty tonight.

Baekhyun takes another sip of the wine in his hand as he surveys the game before him. All players are thoroughly invested; not a soul looks up from the table, as if the universe is on pause until the game ends.

Stuck in the middle is his man, Do Kyungsoo.

Perhaps the most intense player of all, he is easily the most beautiful, and Baekhyun has always had a deep appreciation for things of beauty.

His eyes are large, round, a deep shade of brown with a sharp focus to them. A thick set of eyebrows furrows over his eyes, adding to the intensity he radiates. Kyungsoo’s skin is warm and brown, utterly flawless.

What draws Baekhyun’s attention the most is the mouth on this man. Full, plush, pink lips under a somewhat wide nose are where Baekhyun’s eyes rest for a moment. His mind is suddenly racing with the possibilities of what that mouth can do.

Oh, the fun he’s going to have with this one.

When a vacancy presents itself, Baekhyun takes up the chair beside his target. Kyungsoo doesn’t blink once, only lifts his eyes to check in with the dealer when necessary. Baekhyun has no interest in playing, doesn’t even know how, so he contents himself with simply watching.

He observes Kyungsoo, unashamed of his open stare.

When the man wins the game, the corner of his mouth lifts. So does Baekhyun’s.

“You’re good with your hands.”

Kyungsoo turns his head just enough to see who’s speaking to him. He looks Baekhyun over, takes in the charming smile, the dark blue silk of his suit, the bee embroidered on his tie. Baekhyun can practically hear Kyungsoo thinking about how flashy he looks, but that’s the point; after all, his job is to attract.

“Word on the street is that you’re good with money, too.”

The look he earns is slightly sharper now. Kyungsoo gathers his winnings, folding the bills neatly, and says, “Who sent you?”

The deep resonance of his voice runs right down Baekhyun’s spine. It was the last thing to he expected to come out of such a compact man, but now that he’s heard it, he wants more. Baekhyun surveys the room casually.

“Suho,” He answers.

Kyungsoo’s hands stop moving. Baekhyun smiles.

The name Suho is infamous among anyone who’s anyone, and that’s because he’s the leader of EXO, the most successful, ruthless gang in the underground crime world. They’re admired as much as they’re hated, feared as much as they’re respected. And Suho did not get to be the leader of such a group overnight, nor did he pick his allies on a whim.

Kyungsoo turns to face Baekhyun properly. He looks him over again, head to toe, before raising his gaze. “What does he want with me?”

Baekhyun places his glass on the edge of the table. “Same as everyone else that’s approached you, I’m sure. Suho wants your talents. He wants to take you under his wing, hone your abilities, and offer you a safe place among friends.”

His dark eyes do another sweep of the room, stopping on a darker corner to their left. It’s hard to make out the faces, but he knows they’re being watched. “What my boss has to offer is much, much better than what anyone else is selling.”

Kyungsoo is silent, which makes Baekhyun fidget. He isn’t entirely unused to the silent type, Minseok and Yixing and Jongin can be fairly quiet themselves, but he’s so far opposite of this that it makes him chafe. He wants to know what Kyungsoo is thinking, he wants to hear his opinions, he wants to dissect the situation.

Mostly, Baekhyun wants to hear Kyungsoo’s ridiculously attractive voice again.

He does his best to remain still. He does his best to stay quiet. He watches Kyungsoo organize his winnings with a careful patience that makes Baekhyun’s eyebrow twitch. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem aware of this, or of the eyes on them.

After a bit, Baekhyun can’t stand it.

“Well?” He prompts, raising his brows a bit. “Aren’t you at all interested?”

Kyungsoo finally looks up. His plush lips thin at the corners, one thick brow arching in question. It irks Baekhyun. He’s not used to such indifference; he’s used to soaking up attention. It’s never a fight to get someone to be interested in him.

But the attraction of the challenge is irresistible.

A bored sigh leaves Kyungsoo. He looks around the room absently. “Fine. I’ll bite. What is your boss offering?”

Baekhyun huffs quietly. He fixes his tie and crosses his legs, gaze moving to the corner of the room fleetingly. They’re still being watched.

“All the money your precious little heart desires,” He starts, eyes darting to the table, “Which you clearly appreciate the value of. I bet you also live in a boring, shabby, barely held together apartment. Right? I’m right. You wouldn’t have to. Our home is a luxury item, full of the finest things in life, with so many rooms you could get lost. You could have two, three if you wanted!”

Kyungsoo snorts. “My apartment isn’t shabby.” He quirks a brow. “But the neighbors are obnoxious.”

Baekhyun grins. “Won’t have to worry about that with us.”

He shifts his chair closer, knee brushing the outside of Kyungsoo’s thigh. The movement earns him another eyebrow lift. Boundaries are being pushed.

“You would be protected,” Baekhyun says, voice softer now, enticing. “Those of us loyal to Suho mean something to him. We don’t just work for him, we’re his friends as well. His family. And he doesn’t let anything happen to his family.”

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun from the corner of his eye. The profile he presents is so inviting; Baekhyun wants to lean in, wants to bite down on the sharp corner of his jaw.

Gathering his winnings, Kyungsoo stands. “Good evening,” He says, inclines his head just so, and steps away from the table.

Irritation prickles across Baekhyun’s skin, but he stands up and follows Kyungsoo. No one gets away from him that easily, and what he wants, and by extension what his boss wants, he gets.

It’s easy to keep up with Kyungsoo. He doesn’t make hurried steps, but walks calmly to the exit, as if nothing in the world could possibly bother him. Baekhyun falls into step beside him easily. When they reach the door, he slides in front of Kyungsoo, blocking the exit.

“You won’t even consider it?” He asks, taking a step so that he’s just inside of Kyungsoo’s personal space.

It would only take a simple dip to lean down and kiss him.

Kyungsoo stops and watches Baekhyun. His eyes sweep down Baekhyun’s form, taking in the details of his carefully put together look, the expanse of his shoulders. He lets his gaze travel further, eyeing the gentle swell of Baekhyun’s hips, the way the silk pants hug his thighs.

A thrill runs through Baekhyun when he realizes the look in Kyungsoo’s dark eyes is desire.

Perhaps he will get his way after all.

Baekhyun steps closer still. He could move his shoulder and knock it against Kyungsoo’s if he wanted. His eyes linger on that plush mouth before he meets Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“Come on,” He murmurs, the corner of his mouth lifting. “Let me take you home.”

A faint flush blossoms across Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he glances away. He looks like he’s considering everything, and Baekhyun feels the familiar sensation of triumph creeping into his chest.

He always gets what he wants.

However, victory isn’t without it’s obstacles.

“Good evening, Baekhyun.”

Something inside of Baekhyun twitches. Of course.

The one that’s been watching them all night has finally chosen to reveal himself.

Exhaling lightly, Baekhyun turns to his left. A few feet away stands Leo, a rival, a member of an opposing gang, and possibly the most aggravating person he’s ever met.

Leo glides forward. His steps are smooth, his expression calm, serene, even. Until his eyes sweep over Kyungsoo’s form. The corner of his mouth lifts slightly. Baekhyun presses his lips together.

So Junmyeon was right. They had all known how popular Kyungsoo had become, how sought after his skills were, but Junmyeon had been convinced Leo would want him for Vixx once he’d heard of him.

“Taekwoon,” Baekhyun responds, inclining his head. He reaches out and takes Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo’s brows lift, either in surprise or in warning, but Baekhyun isn’t paying attention. He’s too busy tugging the door open to leave.

“It’s Leo,” He says behind them, irritation clear. Leo’s footsteps are quiet as he follows them, but Baekhyun knows better.

Should’ve killed the bastard years ago.

“Whatever, Taekwoon. We’ve got to be going. Be sure to give Hongbin my love.”

Kyungsoo pulls his hand free. He adjusts his jacket as Leo catches up to them, not bothering to look up.

When Baekhyun turns around, he finds Leo stepping into Kyungsoo’s space. He towers over Kyungsoo, looking down at him as if he’s something to be coddled, something that’s as innocent as his round eyes make him seem. Kyungsoo looks to be the picture of boredom. Only once does he glance at Baekhyun, and it frustrates Baekyhun that he can’t read his expression. Yet.

“My business isn’t with you tonight, Baekhyun,” Leo says. His voice is quiet, barely heard over the car passing by on the street. “It’s with our friend.”

A possessive streak rushes through his system. Baekhyun curls his fingers into his palm, willing himself to remain calm, to deny his impulses - like the one demanding that he off Leo and be done with the ordeal already. Because he does not like how close the creep is to Kyungsoo.

“I’m not your friend.” There’s a sharpness to Kyungsoo’s voice that prickles at Baekhyun’s skin.

Leo feigns a hurt look, lower lip jutting out slightly. “Oh, but you could be. I have so much to offer you.” He’s practically purring; his eyes glitter in the dim street lights.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. How dramatic.

His car isn’t far away. Baekhyun reaches into his pocket and presses down on the fob to unlock the doors.

He watches Kyungsoo, who remains uninterested in what's happening around him.

Baekhyun can still feel the warmth of his hand against his palm.

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately,” Kyungsoo says. The boredom in his voice is painfully obvious.

Baekhyun can see Leo’s eyes tightening. His blood begins to pound. There’s static in the air, growing more electric with each passing second. Baekhyun presses his arm against his side, feeling the hilt of the gun strapped to his ribs.

He loves his job.

Leo’s shoulders are beginning to tense. He’s never been one for patience, nor for rejection. Very few people tell him no and live to talk about it.

Baekhyun isn’t planning on allowing Kyungsoo to join the dead any time soon.

“Sorry, Taekwoon,” He says, stepping forward. This time he extends his hand, and his heart trills in his chest when Kyungsoo takes it. “He’s already ours.”

_Already mine._

“I haven’t said yes,” Kyungsoo argues, but he follows Baekhyun’s pull anyway.

He doesn’t spare a glance for Leo, but Baekhyun knows he will follow.

Baekhyun wraps his slender fingers around Kyungsoo’s. His heart is beginning to race. “You will,” He insists, a sweet smile thrown over his shoulder.

He misses the way Kyungsoo stumbles behind him.

"We aren't done here."

Leo's quiet voice carries across the lot. Baekhyun stops just shy of his car and rolls his eyes again. The man may not be patient, but he is persistent.

Baekhyun turns around and leans against the door. He raises a brow, lips curling into a faint, mocking smirk. "I'm pretty sure we are. Even if he doesn't choose us - which, why wouldn't he? - I highly doubt Kyungsoo will go with you."

Leo's mouth curls into a snarl. "I'd be quiet if I were you," He warns, eyes shifting to Kyungsoo. "As for you, the offer is still open. And I'd take it, or else."

Kyungsoo hasn't moved since they stopped at the car. He watches Leo with a calm expression that could rival even Minseok's, hands tucked neatly into his pockets. "Or what?" The hint of derision in his voice is possibly more attractive than it really should be, but fuck if Baekhyun isn't into it.

Leo pushes his jacket aside and pulls a gun from its holster in one smooth motion. Still, Kyungsoo doesn't react.

Baekhyun resists the urge to reach for his gun. Not yet. His heart is galloping behind his ribs now, adrenaline coursing through him. It's been a while since anyone's pointed a gun at him, or held any kind of weapon towards him. It's been a while since he's used his own.

Baekhyun clicks his tongue, mouth drawing to the side in mock sympathy. "Should have gotten here first, Taekwoon. Maybe then you would've had a better chance. After all, how can you expect poor Kyungsoo to resist all of my charms?"

Beside him, Kyungsoo snorts.

Leo growls. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you." He turns his gun to Kyungsoo, nodding his head to the right. "We're leaving. Let's go. Now." 

Kyungsoo finally reacts. He raises his brows, an expression that's becoming very familiar to Baekhyun, and tilts his head slightly. "No." 

Leo's eyes bulge for a moment. He opens his mouth, but he's distracted when Baekhyun yawns loudly, stretches his arms high above his head. High enough to drag his jacket up and reveal the strap of his own gun holster. 

"It's getting late, Taekwoon, and my patience is running very thin now." Baekhyun reaches into his jacket and extracts his gun from its holster. It's cool to the touch, a familiar weight; his fingers might as well have formed a new mold on the hilt. 

Baekhyun lowers his gun and pulls the trigger. He fires one shot at Leo's knee. The shot echoes loudly through the empty lot, ringing in Baekhyun's ears. Leo's scream echoes after the shot. He stumbles, blood immediately seeping into the fabric of his pants, which are undoubtedly designer, and now ruined. 

"That'll never come out. You really should know better than to wear white while doing this kind of job."

Pained, broken noises claw through Leo's throat. He stumbles, and the blood gushing from his leg begins to spread further down the material of his pants. It's rather hypnotizing, like a rich, crimson flower slowly unfurling for the first time. Almost pretty.

"You fucking bastard!" Leo hisses. He forces himself up right. The blood is beginning to drip onto his shoe, the droplets eagerly overlapping each other as they hit the shining leather surface.

When Leo lifts his gun, Baekhyun raises his again. He prepares to shoot, presses his finger against the trigger -

and watches Leo jerk as three bullets lodge in his chest, small holes forming in the crisp linen of his shirt. More blots of red spread around these holes as he staggers to his knees, the breath ripped from his chest in a ragged gasp.

The noise fills Baekhyun's ears. He blinks a few times and glances at his gun. Now, he's sure he would have remembered firing off those, right? He makes a face at his gun and glances at Kyungsoo - 

who is holding his own gun, a faint trail of smoke spiraling away from the barrel. He's entirely calm as he lowers his hand and watches Leo tumble to the side, watches him bleed out onto the dark asphalt under them. Watches a man dying because of him. 

There is an undeniable throb between Baekhyun's legs.

 Kyungsoo smacks his lips in distaste. He lifts his jacket to slide the gun back into its holster, but Baekhyun stops him by taking the gun from him. He opens the front door and leans in to place both carefully on the passenger seat. He knows what he's about to do, and he's made the mistake of doing it with a gun strapped to him before; the scars are there to prove it.

"What are you doing?" Kyungsoo demands, thick brows furrowed. Baekhyun steps back and shuts the door. He looks at Kyungsoo. He takes a step closer, watching the way Kyungsoo warily regards him, and then he lifts his hands, he cups Kyungsoo's cheeks, and he leans in to kiss him. 

Kyungsoo makes a noise so startled that Baekhyun can't help the quiet huff of laughter he lets out. It's the most he's gotten out of him all night. He starts to pull away, but Kyungsoo fists his hands in Baekhyun's shirt and drags him closer, presses their bodies flush together.

Baekhyun moans softly into the kiss when he feels Kyungsoo's hips against his. He presses forward, rocking his hips a bit, and is pleased to discover he isn't the only one getting hard. He rocks his hips again, and Kyungsoo hisses, nipping at his lower lip lightly.

"That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Baekhyun mumbles, and when he hears Kyungsoo laugh, when he feels his warm breath coast across his face, his heart tumbles head first over the precipice he's been standing on all night. 

Reaching behind them, Baekhyun fumbles the back door open and pushes Kyungsoo inside. He follows him in and tugs the door shut behind them, then crawls up until he's looming over Kyungsoo and kisses him again. God, that mouth; so full, so plush and warm, Baekhyun thinks he could gladly die right now with these kisses being the last he ever experiences. 

Kyungsoo shifts under him to get comfortable. He spreads his legs as best he can in the back seat and slots them on either side of Baekhyun's hips, hands traveling eagerly over his torso, fingers tugging the buttons open. Kyungsoo slips his hands inside of the fabric once it falls open, dragging his nails down slightly. Baekhyun grunts and bucks his hips, quickly untucking Kyungsoo's shirt and tugging it open. Beneath the black material is an expanse of soft, tan skin, spread generously over a firm chest and a soft stomach. Baekhyun swoops in, pressing kisses to the exposed flesh. He flicks his tongue over a pert nipple, tugging at it with his teeth, and he grins when Kyungsoo moans and arches against him.

The small space is heating up quickly. Baekhyun can feel beads of sweat forming at his hairline, can feel it beginning to trickle down the curve of his spine. He drags his mouth lower, drags hot, wet kisses down Kyungsoo's stomach. It's as low as he can go without backing up into the door so he makes his way back up, pausing to suck and nibble at the skin under Kyungsoo's collarbone until it's angry and red. It'll bruise later; Baekhyun smirks at the thought.

Kyungsoo groans under him, teeth digging into his lower lip. He bucks his hips into Baekhyun's, impatient, demanding, and grinds against him. Baekhyun chokes out a strangled noise. He can feel Kyungsoo's cock pressed against the inside of his thigh, can feel the thick, hard length of it, and God, it makes him ache, makes him feel dizzy with need. He rocks his hips down hard, seeking friction for his own aching cock, needing something, _anything_.

Part of him is desperate to get the rest of their clothing off, to free them both from the restricting fabric, to _touch_ Kyungsoo, but that desperation is drowned out by the overwhelming desire coursing through him. It's a fire blazing through him, demanding attention, _now, now, now_.

Gasping, Kyungsoo's hands scrabble against Baekhyun's sides. "Fuck - yes!" He reaches down and grips Baekhyun's hips, slides one hand around to the swell of his ass. He smacks his hand down, _hard_ , and Baekhyun drops his head back with a cry, back arching. His hips buck against Kyungsoo's, rocking against him quickly as he latches his mouth to the sweaty column of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo grips his hip tighter, smacks his ass again.

"Faster, faster," Kyungsoo gasps, grinding his hips up against Baekhyun's. It's a heady thrill, knowing he's wanted as badly as he wants - to know that his touch can make such a collected and composed man come apart like this. Baekhyun lifts his head as he complies, hips rocking in a quick, desperate rhythm. He feels close, so close, the heat pooled in his stomach burning him up faster and faster and faster. Kyungsoo arches off the seat, a broken moan lodged in his throat. His pupils are blown wide, black as onyx in the moonlight filtering in through the window; a pretty flush has spread across his body, making him hot to the touch.

He looks up at Baekhyun, eyes locked on his, and then he gasps sharply, hips jerking up as he comes. Baekhyun leans down to kiss at Kyungsoo's neck, grinding against him to help him along. Kyungsoo moans, the sound strung out and hoarse, and it's all Baekhyun needs to tip over the edge. He cries out softly against Kyungsoo's neck as he rides through the orgasm, shuddering when Kyungsoo's hand strokes down his back. 

The high dies down slowly, leaving them both feeling boneless and sated, drowsy and warm. For a moment, Baekhyun rests against Kyungsoo's chest. He traces his fingers against the gentle curve of Kyungsoo's hip. When the heat becomes unbearable, he sits up. He feels filthy and satisfied. The sight of Kyungsoo beneath him, rattled, flushed, dazed, is enough to make his cock twitch with interest.

"So," Baekhyun says, running a hand through his hair. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Kyungsoo blinks. Then he laughs, turning to press his forehead to the upholstery. Baekhyun grins, warmth settling in his veins.

\-----------------------------

It's well past midnight when they finally arrive home. Baekhyun pulls into the drive way and checks the rear view mirror again to make sure that Kyungsoo is behind him. Once Kyungsoo rolls to a stop behind his car, he shuts the engine off and climbs out, locking the doors. The cars will be fine where they are; he's feeling too lazy to open the garage. Baekhyun moves around the car as Kyungsoo steps out. He looks around, the neutral expression masking his features once more as he takes in the exterior of the house.

"Impressive, huh?" Baekhyun asks as he walks between the cars with a grin. Kyungsoo hums, but the corner of his mouth turns up. He follows Baekhyun to the front door. Baekhyun unlocks the door and lets them inside. The foyer lights are off, lit only by the light coming from the living room. Baekhyun slides his shoes off at the door and Kyungsoo follows suit. He follows Baekhyun around the corner, taking in the decor. The place is simple but elegant, furnished in warm tones with an occasional splash of color. 

There's one person in the room. He looks up from from his laptop and raises a set of of well groomed brows. "That took way longer than expected," Jongdae says, eyeing them both. Baekhyun can only imagine how rumpled and messy they both look.

"Where's Junmyeon hyung?" He asks, setting his keys down. He slides out of his jacket, pleased with the cool air that washes over him.

"He went to bed an hour ago. Didn't want to wait up any longer." 

Baekhyun nods. He turns to Kyungsoo, who's remained quiet, a step behind him the entire time. Kyungsoo looks over and steps closer when Baekhyun beckons him forward. 

"This is him?" Jongdae asks, eyeing Kyungsoo with avid interest. He meets Kyungsoo's eyes and offers a smile. "Welcome to the family. Suho will be really happy to meet you in the morning. Just call me Jongdae." 

Kyungsoo offers a small, polite smile and bows. "I'm Kyungsoo." 

Jongdae looks Kyungsoo over again, then nods in approval. "It's been a long night, I'm sure." He shoots Baekhyun a playful look. "No one can handle more than hour with him as it is. I'm sure you need some rest. We can go ahead and pick out your room." 

Kyungsoo chuckles quietly. "Sleep would be nice. Thank you." He heads for the stairs when Jongdae extends an arm. Baekhyun moves to follow him, but stops when Jongdae catches his shoulder.

He watches Kyungsoo ascend the stairs, then turns to Baekhyun. "What happened tonight?" He asks curiously, eyeing the wrinkled silk of Baekhyun's shirt.

Baekhyun hums as he removes his gun holster. "Leo was there. He was after Kyungsoo too, like Junmyeon hyung thought." He flashes Jongdae a wicked grin. "He won't be anymore, though."

Jongdae's eyes widen. His mouth opens on a whine and he smacks Baekhyun's shoulder. "You ass, I wanted to be the one to take him out! I've hated that fucker for years!"

Baekhyun huffs and rubs at his shoulder. "I didn't do it." He lifts his chin to the stairs. "Kyungsoo did. Leo pulled a gun on us, so Kyungsoo pulled his out and shot him." Baekhyun grins again, wiggling his brows. "And, well, I had to thank him after, of course." 

Jongdae blinks, then makes a disgusted sound. He steps away and cringes. "Jesus, Baekhyun, you were just supposed to retrieve him, not fuck him! You know, you really take this shit way too far." He shudders, shoulders heaving dramatically. "God, poor guy's tainted now."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pushes Jongdae, then heads for the stairs. "Fuck off. I'm gonna go make sure he picks a room near mine." Baekhyun grips the rail as he reaches the stairs, taking them two at a time on his way up.

Jongdae sighs loudly. He watches his friend go and sits back down, picking his lap top up to shut it down. "Poor kid," He mutters to himself, chuckling. "He has no idea what he's getting into."


End file.
